The Atlesian Knight
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: What would happen if Jaune enrolled in another academy and got caught, none other by James Ironwood.


James Ironwood strode through the halls with a frown.

The soldiers he passed by saluted at him but he paid them no heed, he had some important matters to attend. Ironwood checked his watch and noted that he only had several minutes to spare before he departs to the laboratory in order to check on Penny. He doesn't have much time and needs to make his message clear to someone before he leave. Ironwood arrived in a room where to armored guards were guarding the door.

"I want to speak to him," said he with a commanding voice.

The two guards saluted and entered the combination to open the metal door. Ironwood heard the familiar hiss as the mechanical door opened, revealing the plain white room. Inside it was a plain white table and two chairs, one of them being occupied by a young boy.

The boy was average and thin, based on his profile, he was seventeen years old.

The said boy remained seated on his place, his expression of shame. Ironwood gazed at the boy and noted that the young man could not meet his eyes. He sighed and stepped forward in the room, occupying the seat in front of the man.

Ironwood stared at the young man for a minute before he started—

"Jaune Arc," the young man in question flinched at his tone. "Graduated from Barracks with outstanding marks and recommendations from all of his teachers—that's what your transcript says, but is it the truth?"

Jaune bit his lip and lowered his head.

"Look to me when I'm speaking to you, young man," Ironwood said with sternness. The boy in front of him flinched again and did his best to look at him, his eyes full of fear and shame as he did. "Do you know why you're here?"

Jaune tried to say something but Ironwood did not here.

"I am a busy man Mr. Arc, and I will be blunt and say that you are wasting my precious time. Do not make me angrier than I am now. I will ask again; Do you know why you are here?"

The young Arc stuttered his answer.

"Be-because I-I fa-faked my transcripts s-sir."

Ironwood dropped his hands on the table, making the young man flinch once again and divert his gaze. Ironwood stood up and paced around the room, keeping his eyes on the shaking boy.

"You faked your transcripts," he said. "Do you know how deep in trouble you are, young man?"

The boy shook his head. Ironwood recited his deeds.

"You forged documents from a respected institute. You used the said documents to infiltrate a military program. You put yourself in danger. You also put others in danger because of your stunt. Most of all, you insult people who _actually_ worked their way to enter my school with your mere presence."

The boy shrunk and gritted his hands as he hears his words.

"Do you know what would happen if you try this stunt in other cities?" Ironwood asked. "In Mistral, they would shun you from chances of being a Hunter. In Vacuo, they would laugh at you and post your face in media to humiliate you. In Vale… maybe you have a chance to enter, considering who the Headmaster is—but you would most likely die before the first day of school."

Ironwood continued to pace around the room, his eyes locked at the young man.

"Normally, you would be sent to jail because of this," the boy shook from fear. "But seeing that you're only a foolish boy, I would consider making your punishment light—ONLY IF— you tell me why you tried to do this stunt. I am a good judge; I can tell if you're lying. So tell me, Mr. Arc, why did you?"

The boy eased his shaking hands and inhaled for air. He remained silent for a few moments, whether thinking about why he did the act or thinking of a lie, Ironwood could not tell. However, after a few moments, the young Arc finally spoke, his voice bitter.

"I-I want to prove myself…" Ironwood frowned at the boy's childish reason, but chose not to interrupt as he continued. "No… that's what I thought I'm doing. T-the truth is, I… I want to protect those who could not fight for themselves—heh—quite funny coming from me, since I don't even know how to fight."

Ironwood remained silent and waited for the boy to continue.

"I-I saw their horrors, sir. The Grimm I mean," he said, his tone become darker. "I saw people get killed, mauled to death, and eaten. I-I was terrified… that's why I thought, if I was only stronger… maybe I could have prevented that—saved them from painful deaths."

The boy stared at Ironwood, sight clashed against sight. Ironwood grimaced at seeing the boy's empty eyes. He have seen them before. New Hunters who have saw the true horrors that the world faces. This boy had seen them, not all of them, but a terrible one.

"I-I was unable to rest peacefully. Every time I close my eyes, I see those nightmares, and every time I do, I kept thinking. Maybe if I was a Hunter, I could help. Thus, this foolish plan came to life," the boy paused. "Actually, I considered going in Beacon. But my sister was there, so I considered here. I know that I may get caught, but at the least, I would be safe from my thoughts. After all, I'm in prison, I can't do something like that…"

Ironwood stared at the boy. Maybe feeling a little confident after his confession, the young Arc stared back.

Finally, the staring contest was broken when Ironwood's device beeped, signaling that he had to leave. Ironwood turned off his device and resumed staring at the young man in front of him. After a few minutes, Ironwood spoke.

"I can help you—"he said to the boy. "If you are determined, I have something that can help you grow. A military program; different from the other cities' system. Here, you will be strong, that I can assure you. However, the program will drive you to your limits. Your bones will shatter, your strength will be tested, and you will beg. However, if you can overcome them, you will be strong. Strong enough to prevent tragedies like that from happening."

The boy's eyes seem to become brighter, and then without hesitation, he answered.

"I don't care. I don't want to feel so useless again."

Ironwood nodded, and turned to leave. The mechanical door opened and he sent one last glance at the boy through his shoulder.

"Someone will retrieve you later. Be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if I am posting another story and have not updated my other two. However, I lost a bet, and as an good 14 year old friend, I shall keep my word. A friend of mine made a bet. If he won, I would have to try and write a story based on his idea.<strong>

**His idea was—**

**What if Jaune enrolled on another school and was caught? The choices involved him being blackmailed in becoming a lapdog for someone in exchange for training. OR, having his way with words and convincing the one who caught him to give him a chance. **

**The question is—which of the two choices is this?**

**Yeah, anyway I'll get back in writing the next chapter on my other stories now. Ta ta~**


End file.
